Las Caballeras Undead
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las Mane 6 han caído, y con ellas los Elementos. Por mucho tiempo, Equestria queda a merced de sus enemigos, hasta que llegaron ellas, que teñirán el mundo con la sangre de los enemigos del Reino.
1. Chapter 1

**Caballeras Undead, primera parte**

El frío incrementaba más y más, mientras que las fuerzas de hielo a cargo del enorme pingüino marchaban por la capital del vasto Imperio Cristal. A cada paso que daba la helada aumentaba. Los guerreros ponis ya no podían más, aún bajo el mando del centenario guerrero Shining Armor esta la batalla la perderían sin remedio. No podían acercarse o se congelarían sin remedio; sólo los seres del frío como los pingüinos o el ejército de yetis bajo el mando del Rey Charlatan podrían sobrevivir ante aquel entorno. El enorme pingüino se rio como demente.

—Adelante, pequeños ponis. La pelea está aquí, ¿o es que se han dado cuenta que su pequeña magia no podrá hacerme nada de nada? Yo soy Charlatan; yo soy la encarnación del frío y aquellas débiles criaturas que no puedan resistirlo, ¡pues que mueran!

Soltó una poderosa ventisca de su gran pico, que Shining sentía que no iba a aguantar; de hecho estaba tan helado que apenas podía moverse debido a lo entumido de su cuerpo así que eludir el ataque no era una opción, además que el aliento congelante de Charlatan era magia del más alto nivel y no podría resistirlo ni con su propio poder mágico de alicornio.

—No… Candace… mi gente… les he fallado — murmuró el alicornio cerrando los ojos.

Pero la helada nunca llegó a tocarlo. Unos poderosos pero helados cascos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo arrojaron lejos, para luego arrojar a más y más soldados fuera del rango de ataque del Rey pingüino. Shining se levantó con dificultad, ese frío toque cadavérico lo reconocería en cualquier parte y no, no significaban buenas noticias.

Seis ponis vestidas en largas capuchas negras sobre las cuales se asomaba una armadura negra y sus brillantes ojos rojos se acercaron ante el desconcertado pingüino. ¿Por què su magia no las afectaba? Shining Armor levantó la mirada, y confirmando sus temores una poderosa figura de dragón se movía por los cielos esperando la orden y acabar con cuanta forma de vida se cruzara en su camino, no, la presencia de ellas seis no era anunciaba nada bueno.

—Caballeros Undead — murmuró Shining Armor asustado.

La poni que lo había salvado, una alicornio (pero del tamaño de un poni normal) líder de las Undead, sólo lo miró indiferente y avanzó hacia Charlatan como si nada; seguida de sus amigas en una marcha deliberadamente lenta e intimidante. Se adivinaban las sonrisas sádicas bajo aquellas capuchas. Charlatan retrocedió cuando ellas entraron en el rango de la helada en el que un poni debería morir congelado sin remedio.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿No sentimos frío? — Adivinó la líder. — Porque somos no-muertas, con suerte podemos sentir algo.

—Atrapadas entre la vida y la muerte, vagamos por el mundo tiñéndolo de rojo con la sangre de los enemigos de Equestria — dijo otra.

—Y qué bueno que has aparecido, porque nos estábamos aburriendo; Rey Charlatan de los pingüinos. En esta fiesta tú eres el invitado de honor — siguió una tercera.

—Oigan, es la primera vez que matamos a alguien de linaje tan puro, ¿será que este payaso tiene de verdad sangre azul? — Bromeó la cuarta.

—Sólo tendremos que abrirlo para averiguarlo — dijo la quinta tomando con sus dientes una espada de un difunto soldado de cristal.

—Este discurso tarda demasiado, hora de la masacre — finalizó la sexta, impaciente por matar. — Somos Caballeros Undead, somos la muerte para todo aquel que levante sus fuerzas contra Equestria. Su sangre teñirá de rojo estas tierras como advertencia a aquellos que deseen manchar de sangre nuestro suelo sagrado.

—Y que su sacrificio disuada a futuros enemigos por su propio bien…

Entonces al líder hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que todos los cadáveres congelados de los soldados del Imperio más los guerreros caídos de Charlatan se levantaran y marcharan contra los sorprendidos pingüinos que quedaban en pie, no mostrando piedad. Charlatan retrocedió, esa era nigromancia; la más negra de las magias, ¿quiénes eran estos seres?

Entonces la no-muerta que se mostró impaciente, una pegaso, voló a toda velocidad ensartando una enorme espada en el vientre de Charlatan; abriéndolo de un tajo. El enorme pinüino gritó de dolor cubriéndose como pudo; cuando otra pegaso lo derribó por detrás y le ensartó su espada por la espalda; cercenándole una parte de la médula espinal. Incapaz de caminar ahora Charlatan cayó de espaldas, con su cabeza cayendo justo a los cascos de la líder; que sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y con deliberada lentitud para acrecentar su terror atacó su yugular con su boca.

Claro que luego escupió el pedazo de carne que había arrancado, eran no-muertas pero no vampiros. Gustaban de la sangre pero no para alimentarse con ella.

El Rey Charlatan estaba muriendo, pero antes de dar su último suspiro las dos terrestres del grupo imitaron a su líder y con sus enormes colmillos arrancaron grandes pedazos de carne en la unión de las alas y finalmente los desgarraron, desmembrando al pingüino, que gritaba del dolor y del miedo; hasta que finalmente expiró.

Shining Armor temblaba, ya no del frío sino del miedo que siempre le habían ocasionado aquellos seres; pues el frío se había extinto junto con la vida de Charlatan.

—¿Qué esperan? — Dijo la líder a su tropa de soldados reanimados con la nigromancia. — Dejen tan sólo un sobreviviente, que cuente lo que ha ocurrido…

Los no-muertos gimieron en respuesta y corrieron al ataque, desenvainando sus espadas y exterminando cuanta vida vieran.

—Night Terror, sabes lo mucho que me desespera la velocidad zombi. Haz lo tuvo — volvió a decir la líder.

El dragón rugió de éxtasis y se lanzó en picada.

Al final no quedó nada, sólo un rojo infinito ante el cual Shining Armor no tenía palabras.

Por último la que quedaba del grupo, una unicornio, con gracia tomó una de las espadas que estaban regadas por el campo de batalla y cortó la cabeza del Rey Charlatan, para luego colocarla en una bandeja de plata y con su magia comenzar a arreglarla. Elegantemente maquillada y perfumada, la cabeza estaba preparada para ser entregada como tributo.

—Terminamos aquí — dijo ella cuando terminó su perturbador proceso de embalsamamiento.

La líder asintió.

—Bien, ¿pueden regresar por su cuenta? — Le preguntó la líder a una de las dos pegasos de su banda de no-muertos.

—Sí, pero tardará. El príncipe es el que no puede regresar por su cuenta.

—Entiendo, Night Terror tú leva al príncipe Shining Armor, nosotras vamos detrás de ti.

Lo dijo suavemente pero de todos modos el dragón pareció escucharla porque regresó obediente y aún con sus garras y dientes chorreando sangre, tomó al aterrado Shining como si fuera un preciado tesoro y comenzó a andar, seguido de cinco de las seis Undead; sólo la jefa iba a su lado, pues ambos presidían la marcha como amantes que eran.

En el Imperio Candace, Luna y Celestia luchaban por mantener el poder del escudo que mantenía tibios a sus ponis mientras que la armada de Charlatan era rechazada, aunque temían por el resultado, pues los poderes congelantes de Charlatan realmente fuera de la imaginación y dudaban si Shining Armor podría encargarse solo.

—Si aún tuviéramos los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Candace. — Con ellos podríamos encargarnos.

—Desaparecieron cuando lo hicieron sus portadoras — dijo Celestia con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Todo había ido a pique desde la desaparición de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, pronto enemigos de todas partes escucharon que Equestria ya no tenía a su defensa más poderosa y comenzaron a llegar en grandes oleadas. Primero la gente de la Cutie Mark de la Igualdad, y luego muchos más.

Fueron décadas muy duras para Equestria, hasta que llegaron ellas, con sus métodos violentos y sádicos comenzaron a luchar por Equestria de tal forma… que en la actualidad había que estar realmente loco para atacar Equestria, no con esos monstruos que rondaban por ahí. El teñir de rojo el campo de batalla no era una simple expresión cuando ellas lo mencionaban. Su primera víctima y gran enemigo de Equestria, Starlight Glimmer, tuvo una muerte tan dolorosa que fue suficiente para hacer correr la voz que los monstruos que protegían a Equestria estaban rondando.

Uno de los guerreros que protegían el Imperio gritó:

—¡Su Majestad! Los soldados regresan…

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Gritó Candace.

—Este… sí y no…

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Candace.

—Al príncipe Shining Armor lo lleva en brazos Night Terror.

Candace y Celestia se estremecieron, eso sólo significaba una cosa: las Undead habían intervenido y una nueva masacre se añadiría a la cada vez más sangrienta historia de Equestria.

Pronto los soldados comenzaron a retroceder abriéndoles pasos al grupo de guerreras y el dragón, quien depositó con delicadeza a Shining ante Candace.

—Sano y salvo, su alteza Candeza — dijo Night Terror inclinándose cuan enorme era, besando el casco de Candace.

La unicornio del grupo se aproximó a Celestia y tras inclinarse, le ofreció la bandeja de plata con la cabeza preparada de Charlatan

—Como tributo a nuestras Princesas, les presento aquí la cabeza de la última gran amenaza al Reino. — Dijo ella. — Nuestros enemigos han sido exterminados, todos salvo uno que contará su historia; y de este modo aseguraremos la paz en Equestria por los siguientes siglos.

Las otras seis se inclinaron también.

—Las Undead nos inclinamos ante ustedes.

Dicho esto, la líder fue tomada en garras por su amante Night Terror y comenzaron a alejarse del horrorizado grupo, con el paso lento y seguro de los invencibles. En cierto punto Night Terror extendió sus grandes alas y todas se montaron en él, para así desaparecer en el horizonte. La Princesa Celestia vio alejarse a los máximos aliados de Equestria, pero a la vez monstruos desalmados literalmente.

—¿Qué hacemos con el tributo, majestades? — Preguntó un soldado.

—Alejarlo de mi vista por supuesto — dijo Candace. — Shining, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sólo me queda el trauma que me causarán ellas si siguen apareciendo ante cada enemigo que nos enfrentamos. Night Terror ya ha alcanzado su plena madurez, es mucho más poderoso que antes, pude ver con qué facilidad pudo destrozar a las hordas de Charlatan. Es cuestión de tiempo a que lo hagan también un no-muerto.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron reflexionando en silencio; mientras que Night Terror llevaba al grupo hacia su improvisado hogar desde hacía miles de años: el antiguo Palacio de las Princesas en el medio del bosque Everfree. Night Terror aterrizó y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, causando que cuantas criaturas se encontraran en el bosque escaparan temiendo por sus vidas.

—¿Tienes que ir a cazar, Night Terror? — Preguntó la líder.

—No, devoré más que suficientes pingüinos — dijo el dragón.

—Perfectamente — dijo la líder entrando a la gran edificación de piedra la cual no se deterioraba debido a la oscura magia que mantenían los Caballeros Undead.

Ni siquiera los libros milenarios, tanto con magia de Luz como de Sombras, se habían dañado; y seguían ahí siendo repasados una y otra vez por el oscuro grupo, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no pudieran utilizar magia de Luz. Sólo un ser viviente podía utilizar magia de Luz, no ellas.

—No importa cuánto luchemos por Equestria, no importa a cuántos enemigos aterroricemos para que dejen en paz nuestro amado Reino; ellas jamás nos aceptarán — dijo una de las pegasos.

—Eso es porque no podemos negar nuestra naturaleza de Undeads, nuestra sed de sangre es inevitable en estas formas — dijo una terrestre. — Lo mejor que podemos hacer es controlarla para asesinar sólo a aquellos que amenazan nuestra Equestria.

—Es una suerte que esa parte de nuestros verdaderos yos quedara intacta luego de que nos transformamos en esto — dijo la otra terrestre.

—Y nuestra amistad — dijo la segunda pegaso.

—Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de evitar lo que sucedió, volver atrás y no tomar este camino — se lamentó la unicornio.

La alicornio entonces levitó hacia sí un libro.

—Existe una manera, pero no está a nuestro alcance, pues es un hechizo de Luz. Sólo un ser viviente de gran poder puede crear una puerta al pasado; volver al punto de partida y evitar tantas tragedias. Lo descubrí hace tiempo, pero no vale la pena mencionarlo; después de todo no hay forma que podamos utilizarlo.

Nadie respondió, regresaron cada quien a sus actividades, ya que no había nada que hacer. La apatía, así como esas ansias de violencia demente, eran parte inseparable de ser no-muertas. Estaban solas, sólo se tenían las unas a las otras y se apreciaban; pero era de los pocos rasgos que conservaban de sus antiguos yos cuando estaban vivas. Y aunque estaban juntas y todo, sus veladas eran silenciosas; sólo se hacían compañía en sus actividades (que en aquel Palacio se limitaban casi sólo a la lectura) sin que nada nuevo pasara; las únicas ocasiones en que esa rutina se rompía era cuando un nuevo enemigo aparecía en Equestria y debían de ir a masacrarlo; luego de eso volvían a sus existencias sin sentido. Lo único que se veía diferente en un futuro próximo era que Night Terror estaba a punto de hacer el ritual; ahora que ya había alcanzado la madurez estaba listo para dejar atrás todo rastro de ser vivo dentro de él para convertirse en un Undead al igual que sus amigas y su amante.

Pero esa noche las cosas se harían de otro mado, cambiando no sólo aquella velada sino el resto de la existencia de los Caballeros Undead.

Comenzó cuando Night Terror levantó la cabeza.

—¿Algún intruso? — Preguntó la pegaso impaciente.

—No, invitadas — respondió Night Terror. — Ilustres invitadas.

Una a una las Undead se levantaron, esperando a la llegada de quien fuera. Entonces Luna y Celestia entraron al Palacio. La alicornio encapuchada rápidamente se inclinó; junto con el resto de Undeads y su amante dragón.

—Sean bienvenidas a su antigua morada, nuestro refugio de tinieblas — saludó la alicornio. — Nosotras, sus más leales servidoras les decimos hola. Night Terror, ¿tenemos algo para ofrecerles a nuestras invitadas?

El dragón desapareció escaleras abajo, a la bodega de vinos; y regresó con una botella antigua.

—¿Gustan, sus Majestades?

—¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? — Preguntó la unicornio, aún sin levantarse. —¿Otra amenaza? ¿A alguien más que debamos borrar de la faz de la tierra?

—¿Borrar? Nuestros soldados aún limpian su numerito en el Imperio Cristal — dijo Luna molesta. — ¿Quiénes se creen para venir y usar nuestro antiguo hogar como refugio, seres de pesadilla? Luego que derramaran tanta sangre…

—Derramamos sangre solamente en el nombre de Equestria, no hay mayor verdad que esa — dijo una de las terrestres.

—Lo hacemos por diversión, sí, pero también lo hacemos porque amamos Equestria más que a otra cosa en el mundo; y juramos protegerlas hasta el final — dijo la otra poni terrestre. — ¿O hubieran preferido sucumbir ante el poder del pingüino aquel? ¿Congelados para siempre? ¿O qué tal condenados todos a pasar la eternidad sin nadie que tenga un talento especial? Una legión de ponis sin sus respectivas Cutie Marks para el resto de la eternidad.

—Nosotras existimos para luchar las batallas que Equestria no puede luchar por sí misma, parecido a lo que hacían los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo la líder.

—En cuanto a por qué hemos escogido su antiguo hogar como refugio, bueno, si da la orden, Princesa, nosotras nos retiraremos de inmediato — dijo una de las pegasos. — Somos sus servidoras, no sus enemigas.

Celestia dejó correr una lágrima:

—¡Basta! ¿A quién creen que engañan? Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no quise admitirlo en un principio esto no puede seguir así. Masacrando a nuestros enemigos como seres sin conciencia ni bondad en sus corazones, ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue de ustedes, eh? ¿QUÉ DIRÍAN SHINING ARMOR Y CANDACE SI LES CONTARA LO QUE SÉ? ¿QUÉ HUBIERAN DICHO SUS FAMILIAS DE VERLAS ASÍ? Matando sin razón, a ustedes quienes fueron la esperanza de Equestria.

—Si hemos venido a confrontarlas es porque esto ya llegó a su límite — dijo Luna tristemente. — ¿Regalarnos una cabeza como tributo? ¿Pero se puede saber qué pretenden lograr de este modo?

—Nada específico, la naturaleza de los Undead viene con una sed de violencia sin sentido — dijo la líder alicornio. — Así como parte de la naturaleza de embellecer las cosas sigue siendo parte de Gothic, un recuerdo de cuando fue quien fue en vida. Además tenemos que mostrar nuestra lealtad de alguna forma.

Celestia sollozó.

—Por favor Tw…

—No se atreva a mencionar ese nombre. Hay una razón por la que ahora respondo al nombre de Midnight, Princesa Celestia — dijo la líder alicornio. — Y es que no pretendo manchar el buen nombre de quien fui vida con las acciones de esta nueva forma corrupta por las tinieblas.

Celestia no dijo nada, por lo menos en eso estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Por favor paren esto — volvió a pedir Luna.

—No hay forma de hacerlo — dijo una de las pegasos. — Nosotras somos lo que somos porque tenemos que pagar por nuestra propia estupidez de hace miles de años.

Celestia reprimió sus sollozos, poniéndose seria.

—Cuando hablan de estupidez, ¿se refieren a lo que les hizo esto?

—Nos lo hicimos nosotras — dijo una de las terrestres. — Pero sí, hablamos de esa estupidez.

—Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlas — volvió a comenzar Celestia, pero Luna la calmó.

—No podíamos evitarlo, no podemos estar en todos los sitios a la vez. Pero de cualquier manera a mí también me hubiera gustado que las cosas terminaran de otra forma.

Se hizo un silencio triste, pero la líder alicornio entonces tomó el libro que le había mostrado a sus amigas.

—No sé si se trate del destino o bien una mera coincidencia, pero precisamente discutíamos esa probabilidad. Si existiera una forma de ayudarnos, ¿lo haría? Una forma de evitarnos este destino y regresar al ideal que fuimos…

Celestia observó el libro.

—Hablas de una puerta al tiempo.

—Lo haría yo misma que soy y fui una poderosa usuaria de magia, pero no puedo usar ya magia de Luz debido a mi condición. Pero ustedes…

—Hermana — dijo Luna preocupada.

Celestia observó a las ponis que había aprendido a querer con el paso de los años y que extrañaba cada día; aquellas mismas ponis que debido al cariño que les tenía, se negó por mucho tiempo a creer que se habían convertido en eso que tenía enfrente.

—Si les concedo su deseo, ¿qué es lo que harán?

—Evitar que cometamos esta estupidez por supuesto — dijo la alicornio llamada Midnight. — Todo lo que debemos hacer es regresar al punto de partida, al momento en que nos vimos forzadas a convertirnos en esto. El retorno de Starlight Glimmer.

Celestia asintió.

—Bien,

—¡Hermana! — Se escandalizó Luna. — Sabes bien lo peligroso que es esto, nadie jamás ha intentado cambiar la historia de forma tan drástica.

Celestia miró a Luna, dejándola sin palabras. La mirada torturada de la alicornio blanca era suficiente para golpear a cualquiera.

—Lo siento de verdad Luna, pero si con eso puedo evitar perder a mi fiel estudiante yo asumiré ese riesgo.

Y con todo su poder tomó el antiguo libro, un volumen que no se había tocado desde hacía eones; siendo su abuelo el último en rozarlo. Celestia cerró los ojos y con su poder activó la puerta, al pasado; en forma de un círculo que cubrió a las seis guerreras no muertas.

—Mucha suerte… Midnight.

El brillo los transportó lejos, muy lejos; a una época pasada, una época feliz en donde Equestria no recurría al poder de los siete Caballeros Undead.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan, Midnight? — Preguntó Night Terror.

La líder de las Undead se encogió de hombros.

—Simple en verdad: vamos a Ponyville, donde esperaremos a que Starlight Glimmer venga buscando venganza; luego la matamos antes que tenga la oportunidad de quitarnos nuestras Cutie Marks una segunda vez.

Los otros seis no dijeron nada, era lógico que así debían de proceder. Todavía recordaron la humillación de aquella derrota, en donde Starlight no sólo volvió a arrebatarles las Cutie Marks; sino las destruyó para que no pudieran detenerla, no dejándoles otra opción que recurrir a la magia oscura para obtener un nuevo poder para detener a su gran oponente.

Una equivocación que pagaron con sus vidas y también sus muertes; estando condenadas a convertirse en estos monstruos sádicos que no estaban vivos ni tampoco podían morir.

—En ese caso a Ponyville pues, y si nuestros otros yos interfieren…

—Recomiendo no decirles nada — dijo una pegaso. — O de lo contrario querrán intervenir, y todas sabemos que si llegan a enfrentarse directamente a Starlight Glimmer habremos regresado en vano.

—Debemos distraerlas con un enemigo de señuelo — dijo una de las dos terrestres.

—Por suerte nosotras mismas damos miedo de sobra — dijo la otra terrestre. — Medio matarnos del susto a nosotras mismas, suena algo divertido.

Se pusieron en marcha, siempre en el lomo de Night Terror listas para cumplir con su misión; mientras que entre las sombras un enemigo ya conocido planeaba su revancha contra las que la vencieron la primera vez, y avanzaba hacia el mismo pueblo ignorando el peligro que corría.

La batalla por cambiar la historia estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Y ta-dá; una historia rápida two-shot a lo sumo three-shot de una idea que me vino anoche. Es bastante obvia en muchos sentidos pero no pude resistirme a hacer algo así. También el villano del inicio es un villano de la primera generación de MLP; lo busqué en la Wiki de los villanos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sin más les digo:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caballeras Undead, segunda parte:**

Ponyivlle, era tan hermoso como lo recordaban, o quizás más; tenía todo el colorido y la vida que tenía antes que Starlight Glimmer lo convirtiera en la capital de su "Ideología de la Igualdad" hacía tantos años. Claro, luego trataron de rescatar el pueblo una vez la asesinaron horriblemente; pero Ponyville jamás regresaría a la normalidad. Lo que le hizo Starlight Glimmer durante sus diez años reinando sería una cicatriz que el tiempo no alcanzaría borrar; no hasta la desaparición de su amado pueblo cientos de años atrás, pero esa era ya otra historia.

—Night Terror, será mejor que permanezcas oculto — dijo la alicornio líder a su amante. — Ocúltate hasta nuevo aviso, algo me dice que es mejor no mostrarnos con toda nuestra fuerza hasta el momento crucial.

Night Terror se veía claramente contrariado; pero jamás cuestionó el liderazgo de su yegua.

—Como quieras, querida mía — dijo el dragón tomando el casco de su Midnight y besándolo con auténtica devoción. — ¿Hay algún sitio en donde pueda ocultarme?

Una de las pegasos señaló hacia una montaña en la lejanía.

—En el sur de este sitio hay una montaña en donde alguna vez residió un dragón al cual nos enfrentamos en vida. Ignoro si en esta época él sigue ahí pero el sitio es lo suficientemente grande para que se oculte más de uno de tu especie. Si tienes problemas, bueno manda una carta con tu aliento mensajero y ya me encargaré; si en vida lo logré manipular, tal vez ahora pueda medio matarlo del susto, quién sabe.

Night Terror sonrió malignamente y extendió sus alas y desapareció en el horizonte.

—Todo eso está muy bien, ¿pero y ahora qué? — Preguntó la otra pegaso, impaciente.

—Pues lo obvio — dijo la alicornio como si nada. — Sólo les advertiría que sean suaves con sus yos vivas, pero sé que nuestra sed de sangre sólo despierta cuando nos enfrentamos a los enemigos de Equestria. En fin, tenemos sólo dos días así que empecemos a movernos, ¿quieren queridas amigas?

Las Caballeras Undead avanzaron como siempre: con el deliberadamente lento paso de aquellos que se creían invencibles. Sus capuchas se movían con el paso del viento; dándoles un aspecto de lo más tétrico y oscuro, que se complementaba con el clima, que se iba oscureciendo y enfriando a su paso. Finalmente en medio de esa marcha de la muerte llegaron al pie de su antiguo pueblo.

—Gothic, ¿te importaría? — Dijo como si nada la alicornio Midnight.

—Es mi placer, cariño — sonrió la unicornio no-muerta.

Entonces el ser de pesadilla concentró su poder oscuro en unas enormes rocas que levitó con su magia y fue creando poco a poco un enorme muro; pero que con su talento de diseñadora fue tornándolo gótico y temible, con grandes gárgolas que sonreían provocadoramente ante los aterrorizados habitantes de Ponyville que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Un muro que fue creciendo cada vez más en tamaño aislando el pequeño pueblo; y como cereza del pastel, Gothic tomó varios árboles que transformó en una puerta adornada con los demonios más oscuros del inframundo.

—Como siempre te has lucido, Gothic — felicitó Midnight a su amiga.

—Pero querida, ¿quién dice que he terminado? — Dijo presumidamente Gothic. — ¿Sabes? hace tiempo que no he utilizado el hechizo de buscar joyas, ¿cómo me irá tanto tiempo luego, eh? Me muero por averiguarlo.

Por los alrededores del pueblo las joyas enterradas se elevaron para incrustarse en los ojos de las gárgolas, dándoles una sensación de vida que a nadie agradaba.

—Ahora sí, tu turno querida — dijo Gothic.

Midnight tronó el cuello y con su cuerno excavó un enorme foso y lo llenó de llamas encantadas; que no necesitaban ni leña ni carbón ni nada; sólo ardían de la nada sin consumirse ni nada. Llamas eternas, muy poderosas.

—Bien, es el momento de la… diversión, sí, la diversión — se regocijó una de las terrestres del macabro grupo.

—Sí, digamos que será medio divertido pero ni la mitad que será cuando Glimmer se aparezca por aquí — dijo la otra terrestre. — Ah sí, será de lo más entretenido amigas mías.

Entraron a Ponyville, que ante aquellas acciones ya estaban alerta y todos se habían refugiado en sus respectivos hogares haciendo de todo para evitar que quienes fueran que habían hecho el muro y el foso de fuego se acercaran. Por supuesto todos menos seis coloridas ponis que al igual que ellas eran dos pegasos, dos terrestres, una unicornio y una alicornio ya listas para la batalla.

Twilight Sparkle se adelantó al frente de su grupo y las fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¡Respondan ahora! Porque este pueblo está…

La alicornio Undead sonrió.

—¿Bajo su protección? Bueno, ya sabíamos, su Majestad Spa… Tw… ¡uf! Ni puedo mencionar ese nombre en estas condiciones, simplemente no me parece correcto — dijo la alicornio líder. — Caballeras Undead, ¿terminamos con esto?

—Tenemos un oponente por cabeza, ¿no? — Dijo como si nada una pegaso de aquel grupo. — Bien, díganme estimadas Elementos de la Armonía, ¿ya se habían enfrentado a un no-muerto? Porque esto está por ponerse un poco mal.

—Twilight — murmuró Applejack algo nerviosa, tenía la sensación que aquello no terminaría bien para ellas.

—Chicas, tenemos la magia de la amistad. No se preocupen y…

Entonces atacaron.

Twilight pronto vio que la extraña de la capucha era mucho más de lo que aparentaba; pues pronto extendió sus alas con una sonrisa retorcida, y con su cuerno hizo levitar enormes rocas que comenzó a lanzar contra ella con un enorme poder.

—Simplemente patético — dijo ella cuando Twilight destrozó las rocas con su propia magia y lanzó un ataque relámpago de poco poder que la otra ni se molestó en eludir.

De hecho, la alicornio del grupo de encapuchadas se limitó a lanzar su capucha al aire para recibir con todo el ataque; y antes que Twilight tuviera tiempo a apreciar a su oponente, ella ya había volado hacia su capucha que caía suavemente al suelo y la atrapó con su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he lamentado tu exceso de confianza en los demás ponis, idiota. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué cuando te viste rodeada por los torpes pueblerinos de Starlight Glimmer no atacaste con ese poder que tienes? Cuando te enfrentaste a Lord Tirek no tuviste problema en atacar con todo lo que tienes, pero cuando peleaste con Starlight Glimmer dudaste en atacar a sus lacayos, te limitaste a intentar huir.

—No entiendes nada, cuando son otros ponis a los que me tengo de enfrentar…

—¿Entonces no eres capaz de levantar tu casco contra otros de tu propia especie? — Preguntó la encapuchada. — Siendo el caso, siéntete libre de hacerme lo que quieras. No soy una poni, soy una no-muerta.

Twilight la miró desafiante.

—¿Pretendes asustarme fingiendo ser uno de los seres más oscuros del mundo? ¿Seres malditos que son rechazados hasta por el propio infierno negándoles la entrada a la muerte? Como si yo pudiera creer en algo tan ridículo.

La poni oscura le mostró sus colmillos.

—Cree lo que quieras, mocosa. Ni que fuera problema mío, pero cuando te aseguro que no soy ningún poni, eso sí era la verdad. Tal vez lo fui hace mucho tiempo, pero las cosas cambian de forma que a ninguno nos agrada.

Twilight gritó y voló contra la extraña atacando con su magia en estado puro, que la otra ni se molestó en eludir; se limitaba a recibir ataque tras ataque creando un escudo mágico por sí misma, pero sólo para proteger su larga capucha.

—No me muestras nada de ti — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué ocultas bajo tu capucha?

Como respuesta, la otra removió su capucha pero sólo de su flanco, mostrando una Cutie Mark igual a la de Twilight pero esta era completamente negra. Igualmente su pelaje era parecido al de ella, pero con un tono grisáceo y muerto.

—Nada importante realmente — dijo Midnight. — El poder de la magia de la amistad es grande, lo admito. Después de todo es lo que queda de nuestros antiguos yos; antes de convertirnos en esto.

—¿Sigues intentando convencerme que eres una no-muerta? No te comportas como ellos, no tienes ese deseo de violencia demente que los caracteriza como seres de las tinieblas — Dijo Twilight, aunque dudaba. Algo en este enemigo le decía que no era una poni normal.

—Me da igual si me crees o no, todo lo que me interesa es el resultado — dijo la alicornio atacando ella. — Y en cuanto a ese deseo de violencia, no has visto nada mocosa.

Twilight apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando un poderoso hechizo la golpeó; haciendo aparecer negros cristales en su cuerno dejándola inútil para hacer magia, recordaba mucho al ataque de Sombra contra su hermano tiempo atrás; pero no, ella no se dejaría vencer.

Cerrando los ojos, extendió sus alas al tiempo que liberaba todo su poder de alicornio, pero los cristales no cedieron. Ante su horror, la otra estaba en la misma posición, también con todo su poder al máximo mientras sonreía como si nada con esos horribles colmillos.

—Buen intento… pero da la casualidad que soy mucho más fuerte, y que tengo la experiencia de mi lado.

Twilight miró a sus amigas, y para su horror tenían también problemas. Rarity y Fluttershy no habían sido rivales para ponis cuya naturaleza violenta y oscura les permitió noquear rápidamente a sus oponentes; Fluttershy siendo tacleada por su rival, y luego golpeada con una roca bastante grande en la cabeza, dejándola inerte en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su frente. Rarity siendo atacada por una lluvia de filosas joyas que llovían sin cesar contra ella; que aunque quiso defenderse con el mismo ataque, la unicornio de la capucha negra le llevaba la ventaja y no podía concentrarse con los filosos cristales atacándola más y más.

Rainbow por su parte se movía a toda velocidad, tratando de confundir a su oponente, que también era una pegaso; pero ella misma tenía toda la apariencia de estar acostumbrada a esas velocidades; pues no sólo se mantenía tranquila sino que eludía con facilidad a Rainbow. Finalmente tuvo suficiente y moviéndose ella misma mucho más rápido que Rainow Dash, la derribó de una certera barrida y la desmayó tras golpear violentamente su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¿Sabes? Eres buena, pero no basta talento. También faltan siglos de experiencia para igualarte a mí.

Por todas partes se escuchaban los gemidos de terror de los habitantes del pueblo; aunque éstos seguían dentro de sus casas veían con horror cómo sus heroínas eran superadas. El ver a Rainbow siendo abatida fue especialmente duro para Scootaloo.

Otro golpe nada agradable fue el ver a Pinkie Pie despojada de improviso de su cañón de fiestas y luego atacada con él; dejándola confusa y sin poder reaccionar ante la brutal tacleada seguida de un agarre al cuello; una llave de lucha que cortaba la circulación de aire al cerebro haciendo que la víctima se desmayara.

Applejack tampoco tuvo suerte, cuando trató de atar a su rival con su lazo; pero cuando lo arrojó la otra simplemente saltó hacia otro lado, como si hubiera adivinado qué tipo de maniobra usaría Applejack ; para luego tomar el lazo y tirar de él para despojar a Applejack de su preciado instrumento. Una vez perdió su lazo, Applejack tuvo que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra su oponente, que no tuvo problema en propinarle una gran paliza. Applejack trató de golpearla claro, pero a pesar de su gran fuerza y que fue un golpe directo a la cabeza, su oponente ni se inmutó. De hecho le mostró los colmillos y la invitó a darle otro golpe, hasta le ofreció una roca.

—Vamos, trata. No siento nada de nada.

Applejack gritó y aunque fuera extraño viniendo de ella, tomó la roca y atacó a su oponente con ésta. Nada ocurrió, era el turno de la otra y la derribó de un golpe a la mandíbula.

Al final Twilight se quedó viendo a la otra alicornio, que se encogió de hombros.

—Y no sólo yo, nosotras seis somos más fuertes que ustedes. ¿Qué crees que puedas hacer contra nosotras? Has perdido Princesa, a partir de ahora, este pueblo queda bajo el control de las Caballeras Undead.

Y con su magia arrojó un hechizo a la alcaldía de Ponyville; en donde se alzó una bandera negra, estaba vacía y oscura; igual que ellas. Las Undead no cuestionaron la opción de su líder, era la más adecuada en aquellas circunstancias. Entonces cerraron la puerta que crearon para el pueblo y Gothic se puso de guardiana. Estaban atrapados.

—¿Qué hacemos con éstas? — Preguntó la Undead que había derrotado a Applejack, cargando con ella y Pinkie Pie gracias a su enorme fuerza.

—Déjalas en el Palacio, este es un arresto domiciliario — dijo la alicornio sin dejar de ver a Twilight. — ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! ¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! El pueblo tiene nueva administración. Continúen con sus actividades, no nos molesten y no serán molestados; tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que atender. ¡Undeads! Ya conocen sus tareas.

Las Caballeras asintieron y comenzaron a moverse. Twilight le dedicó una última mirada de odio a la líder de aquel grupo de tinieblas y se dejó guiar a su propio Palacio; en donde sus amigas inconscientes fueron depositadas en sus respectivos tronos y luego puertas y ventanas fueron aseguradas por un hechizo muy poderoso de la alicornio. Estaban atrapadas dentro.

—No se saldrán con la suya — dijo Twilight mirando fijamente a la no-muerta. — Y no creas ni por un minuto que me trago eso que eres un ser de las tinieblas.

—Como te dije me da igual si me crees o no, Alteza — dijo la no-muerta. — Además, te conviene que nos salgamos con la nuestra. Suerte.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta violentamente. Twilight esperó pacientemente a que sus amigas despertaran, pero antes le había pedido a Spike que mandara una carta urgente a la Princesa Celestia en busca de ayuda, y el pequeño dragón obedeció de inmediato.

A todo esto, en la misma montaña en que residía el dragón que alguna vez amenazó con ahumar Ponyville por mil años, Night Terror sintió cómo su canal de flamas se agitaba como si alguien más lo estuviera usando. El dragón sonrió, ya se imaginaba que sucedería algo así, era señal que su amada había logrado su cometido. Entonces eructó la carta de Spike.

—Qué ternura, realmente cree que puede detenernos así. En fin, será mejor que confíes en lo que te decimos Twilight Sparkle, tú quieres que nos salgamos con la nuestra.

Se acurrucó sobre el granito y soltó una pequeña nube de humo de placer, amaba dormir y tendría por lo menos todo un día para disfrutar de un sueño reparador; cuando un rugido llamó su atención en el horizonte.

Un enorme dragón rojo se asomó por detrás de Night Terror.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? — Dijo Night Terror con indiferencia.

—No te hagas el listo, esta montaña es mi territorio. Sólo hay espacio para un dragón.

Night Terror dudó si tenía o no que atacar, pero al final decidió que no valía la pena. Él no era un no-muerto como el resto del grupo; así pues no tenía esa necesidad de derramar sangre ante la menor provocación.

—¿Tu territorio dices? — Suspiró Night Terror. — Bien, como si fuera a quedarme. Sólo estoy de paso, recupero mis fuerzas antes de seguir con mi viaje. ¿Dos días no te molestan, o sí rojito?

El dragón rojo miró fijamente a Night Terror, que había perdido el interés en él y miraba hacia el vacío como esperando. Entonces soltó un puñado de rubíes junto a su congénere color morado.

—¿Migras desde muy lejos? — Preguntó el dragón rojo ya en un tono más amable

—He atravesado una distancia increíble a través del tiempo y el espacio — dijo Night Terror tomando un rubí. — Así que sí, migro desde más lejos de lo que te imaginas. ¡Ah! Rubíes, no me he alimentado de joyas desde esa tragedia… y estos siempre fueron mis favoritos, hasta añejé uno para el día de mi cumpleaños; no lo llegué a comer pero bueno.

—No es común que los dragones migren por estos lares — dijo el dragón rojo.

Night Terror asintió una vez más con calma.

—Eso es porque tampoco yo soy un dragón común. No te preocupes, era verdad cuando dije que no te molestaré mucho tiempo. En el momento dado, me iré.

El dragón rojo no dijo nada más y tras evaluar curiosamente a su compañero, regresó a su cueva; algo le decía que ese dragón no era enemigo suyo; pero tampoco tenía interés en ser su amigo. Precisamente venía de paso.

Mientras una a una las chicas se habían recuperado y miraban a Twilight en busca de alguna nueva idea, pero ella se mostraba sólo confundida.

—¡Vamos Twi! ¡Tiene que haber una manera de poner en su lugar a esas presumidas!

—Lo estoy pensando Rainbow, pero no se me ocurre nada. Además, hay algo que me molesta y es ese cuento de las no-muertas en el que insisten.

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo Applejack. — Vienen y encierran el pueblo en un muro y un foso de fuego, luego nos derrotan diciendo que el pueblo les pertenece; ¿y a ti te preocupa que clamen ser no-muertas? Twilight, tienes que ordenar tus prioridades.

—Francamente…

—¡No entienden! — Dijo Twilight volando hacia un estante y tomando un libro. — Los no-muertos se supone que son criaturas en verdad peligrosas; tanto que los ponis comunes no saben nada de ellos. De hecho, ni yo misma sabía hasta que me nombraron Princesa y por lo que leí, el que ellas sepan sobre esa magia es preocupante. Quiere decir que saben de ella y cómo utilizarla; y lo más importante, en su grupo hay alguien con el poder para utilizarla también. Pero lo que no me creo ni por un minuto que ya la utilizaron.

—Bien, de acuerdo son peligrosas pero pueden serlo mucho más — dijo Spike. — ¿Entonces qué tienen estos no-muertos?

Twilight hojeó el libro.

—Como dije antes, los ponis no deberían saber de estas cosas; y se le considera una de las magias más oscuras que hay. Cuando un poni es arrastrado a la desesperación al borde del suicidio, entonces hace una especie de ritual en donde efectivamente te suicidas pero antes tienes que recitar no sé qué hechizo y dejar una vela negra para indicarle al Rey Demonio que en verdad no estás dispuesto a irte, que ofreces tu sangre sólo para llamarlo.

—Eso suena un poco aterrador — dijo Fluttershy temblando.

—Lo es — dijo Twilight. — El hecho es que él te ofrece poder, un enorme poder para que hagas lo que quieras; pero a cambio de un alto precio.

—Tu alma — dijo Rainbow, fanática de las historias de terror.

—No, tu estatus como ser viviente y también tu propia muerte — dijo Twilight. — Cuando terminas, no puedes morir. Simplemente no, pero tampoco estás vivo; sino atrapado en un estado extraño que a partir de aquel momento sólo te traerá sufrimiento, pero tampoco importa porque tú mismo cambiarás. Sólo unas pinceladas de quien fuiste en vida quedarán pero el resto de ti será borrado y reemplazado por una insaciable sed de sangre y violencia sin fin.

—¿Un vampiro? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—No, no necesitas sustento porque ya no estás vivo; cuando digo sed de sangre me refiero al oscuro deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando. No dan muchos más detalles en el libro pero así lo prefiero, este asunto siempre me ha dado escalofríos

Las chicas se estremecieron y vieron hacia la ventana, pensando en qué harían sus enemigas ahora que se habían adueñado de Ponyville; y luego preguntándose si la Princesa ya estaba en camino con refuerzos. Los necesitarían contra estos seres.

Mientras tanto las no-muertas caminaban indiferentes en el pueblo, tal como había asegurado Midnight, no se metían con los habitantes del pueblo; no decían nada, se limitaban a andar sin rumbo mientras esperaban su momento, el momento de la muerte de su gran enemiga Starligth Glimmer.

Y los ponis observaban entre aliviados y aterrados, pensando en quién podría hacerles frene ahora que la Princesa de la Amistad había sido vencida. En un callejón oscuro, las dos pegasos de aquel extraño grupo flotaban suavemente apenas unos cinco centímetros sobre el suelo cuando un grupo de tres niñitas bloquearon su camino.

—¡Alto! ¡Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Rainbow Dash! — Gritó una pequeña pegaso color naranja y cabellos magenta.

Las dos pegasos se miraron confundidos, cuando Scootaloo voló a toda velocidad para taclearlas. Estaba furiosa, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su gran heroína y luego la dejaran ahí humillada como si nada. El golpe tomó por sorpresa a las dos no-muertas, que no se esperaban que en verdad se atreviera.

Scootaloo se levantó mareada, pero lista para seguir peleando aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida. Pero lo que vio la dejó de piedra, la capucha de ambas se había deslizado y pudo apreciar bien a las ponis que se ocultaban bajo éstas.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Pero cómo? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQ…?

La que era parecida a Fluttershy voló hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello para que dejara de hablar.

—No te atrevas a mencionarnos esos nombres. Nuestras formas corruptas por las tinieblas no son dignas de ellos, ¿entiendes mocosa del demonio? No somos ellas, no somos ellas, NO SOMOS ELLAS.

Scootaloo se retorcía, quería escapar, quería gritar; lo mismo Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom que al ver aquello quisieron correr pero la otra Rainbow Dash las derribó y les mostró sus colmillos con furia. Mientras Scootaloo finalmente había dejado de luchar, el aire le faltaba, sentía cómo perdía la conciencia… perdió incluso el control de esfínteres, dejando escapar un chorro amarillento ante la indiferente versión maligna de Fluttershy, que finalmente la soltó.

—¿Suficiente prueba que no somos ellas? — Dijo la pegaso amarilla volviendo a colocarse su capucha. — Fl… Fl… ¡uf! Es como dice Midnight, hasta mencionar esos nombres nos es difícil. Pero bueno, la débil poni que parece yo jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a un niño. ¿Suficiente prueba que no somos ellas?

—Nosotras somos Caballeros Undead, ese es nuestro nombre — dijo finalmente la que se parecía a Rainbow Dash volviendo a colocarse su capucha. — Es mejor que olviden lo que pasó aquí, ¿entendido?

Y ambas se alejaron ante las aterradas niñitas.

Mientras tanto Twilight daba vueltas en círculos.

—¿No hay respuesta aún, Spike? — Preguntó ella muy agitada.

—No Twilight, todavía no — dijo el joven dragón observando por la ventana. — Es como si no hubieran recibido nuestro mensaje de ayuda.

—¡No! Spike, trata otra vez, la Princesa no puede dejarnos así…

Fue cuando a través de sus desesperación, Twilight tuvo su epifanía.

—¡Pero qué tontas fuimos! ¿No se dan cuenta chicas? ¡Los Poderes del Arcoíris! Si los invocamos ahora podremos terminar con esto.

—Sólo espero que tengas razón Twilight — dijo Rainbow, concentrándose.

Lo hicieron todas, soltando la onda de poder puro cuya primera acción fue liberar el cuerno de Twilight; y luego volaron contras las no-muertas.

Midnight sonrió divertida, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ah, claro, porque ya no tenía esos poderes desde que se convirtió en un ser de las tinieblas. Ja-ja. La onda de poder puro las golpeó duro, dejándolas inconscientes de inmediato; pero antes Midnight fue lo suficientemente lista como para darles un hechizo de presencia permanente a las capuchas. Por nada del mundo debían permitir que se las removieran.

Entonces las chicas corrieron a recoger a sus oponentes y hacer el recuento de daños. El muro seguía ahí pero el fuego que lo protegía se había extinto; por lo demás parecía que ellas no hicieron nada más contra Ponyville.

Night Terror sintió que algo andaba mal; así pues se asomó entre las montañas. El fuego se había extinto, ¿cómo era posible aquello? Entonces recordó que las otras aún eran afines a los Elementos de la Armonía. Su canal de flamas volvió a agitarse, seguro estaban escribiendo a la Princesa. Y por esta vez decidió no interceptar el mensaje, tal vez fuera bueno que ella se mantuviera cerca a la hora de la verdad.

Al cabo de unos momentos, vio el carruaje Real llegar a Ponyville, acompañado del carruaje de Shining Armor. ¿En serio?

—¿Y él qué diablos pinta aquí?

En Ponyville, Celestia observaba a las seis capturas junto con Shining.

—Princesa, no es que no aprecie que venga mi hermano, ¿pero es necesario?

—Me temo que sí Twily, en tu carta mencionabas que ellas decían ser no-muertas; por eso me llamaron.

—¡Pero no lo son! Son demasiado… racionales.

Celestia asintió.

—Así es, pero con racionalidad y todo, no puedo equivocarme. Estas cosas son no-muertas; su aura es inconfundible.

—¡¿Qué?! — Saltó Twilight.

—Pero entonces… ¿qué hacemos? — Preguntó Fluttershy muy asustada.

—No lo sé, estas cosas casi siempre actúan solas, es la primera vez que veo un equipo tan bien coordinado de seis. Pero es mejor mantenerlas bajo llave. Shining está aquí para colocar un escudo mágico. ¿Tu nuevo Palacio tiene calabozos, no?

—Sí Princesa Celestia — dijo Twilight. — No me gustan pero…

—Ni a mí pero de todos modos terminemos con esto. El escudo de Shining Armor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que salgan, y será mejor que me quede por aquí un tiempo. No-muertos, esto no puede significar nada bueno.

Y Twilight claro que accedió.

Desde las sombras, su enemiga silenciosa Starlight Glimmer comenzó a moverse, era ahora o nunca. Obtendría su venganza y su ideología dominaría sobre todas las cosas una vez más.

* * *

 **Y sigo con este mini-proyecto, que resultará ser un three-shot; ya me lo esperaba. Como dije era predecible pero no pude evitar hacer las cosas de esta manera. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caballeras Undead; final**

Las Undead abrieron los ojos en los calabozos de Twilight, era extraño, la propia Midnight jamás había utilizado esa habitación y le era totalmente desconocida. Entonces miró a través de los barrotes, viendo a las seis defensoras de la Armonía acompañadas de la Princesa Celestia y de Shining Armor.

—Ah, tiempo del interrogatorio — dijo indiferente Midnight mientras que sus amigas se levantaban también, captando de inmediato la situación. — Vaya… jamás había sentido el Poder de la Armonía desde el otro lado y fue, extrañamente bueno. No había dormido desde que me transformé en esto, lo más parecido que he hecho es acurrucarme con Night Terror.

—Sí, de hecho no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que cae un descanso de cuando en cuando — dijo la unicornio Gothic. — Es de eso que pagas cuando te conviertes en esto.

—¿No pueden usar los Elementos otra vez? — Preguntó alegremente una de las terrestres. — Se sintió tan bien dormir.

Twilight no andaba para bromas.

—¿Entonces era verdad que eran no-muertos?

—Como dije antes, me da igual si me crees o no. ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión, alteza?

Celestia la fulminó con su mirada.

—A mi estudiante le hace falta experiencia pero yo conozco a la perfección el tipo de criaturas que son ustedes. Repulsivas, monstruosas…

—Abominaciones, crimen contra la naturaleza, pesadillas andantes — siguió la otra terrestre. — Tenemos nombres de sobra.

—Pero preferimos Caballeras Undead — dijo una de las pegasos.

Shining torció el gesto.

—¿Caballeros? ¿Qué clase de Reino caería tan bajo como para solicitar el servicio de criaturas tan bajas? Pst…

—El que nosotras luchemos por un Reino no quiere decir que ese Reino quiera ayuda, de hecho es medio triste nuestro caso — dijo la alicornio. — Pero nos da igual, no podemos luchar contra lo que somos; así que lo canalizamos asesinando sólo con un objetivo. Eso sí, cuando tenemos el objetivo y la víctima nos damos licencia de ser tan crueles como deseemos, ese es el camino de nosotras las Undead.

—¿Y qué buscan? ¿Cuáles son sus llamados objetivos? — Dijo Twilight sin entender.

—Te lo diríamos pero no tenemos los recursos para pagarte el psiquiatra después de compartir esa información — dijo otra de las terrestres. — Pero digamos que la respuesta de todo está bajo las capas.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo, sabía que era imposible razonar con Undeads pero de todos modos decidió probar suerte; si averiguaba sus nombres antes de convertirse en ellos podría investigar a aquellos ponis y entender qué clase de objetivos tenían al momento de sus masacres. No sabía si responderían pero probar era la única opción.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

La líder se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

—Tuvimos unos nombres hace mucho, unos muy hermosos, pero estas formas oscuras no son dignas de portarlos.

—Ni este ni ningún otro nombre, respondemos al nombre colectivo de las Caballeras Undead — dijeron las pegasos como si nada.

—Pero por razones de practicidad nuestra líder decidió responder al nombre de Midnight — dijo la unicornio. — Y a mí me apodan Gothic, mas es un simple apodo infantil; no es un nombre.

Y dicho esto, se sumieron en el silencio. Comprendiendo que no había nada que hacer, Shining Armor reforzó su escudo y se marchó con las otras.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? — Preguntó Shining. — Mi escudo es poderoso pero no sé si pueda contra la alicornio… me dan nervios, están como esperando algo pero no sé qué es.

—Siendo no-muertos no anuncian nada bueno — dijo Celestia. — ¿qué clase de escudo fue el que utilizaste, Shining Armor?

—El típico que se usa con prisioneros en el Imperio, la magia del escudo hace que la única vía de acceso sea haciendo una apertura física al encierro; pero debe ser alguien del exterior, además que nosotros mismos no podremos abrirlo.

Celestia asintió.

—Un mago poderoso podría romperlo pero con tiempo. Bueno, por lo menos podemos pensar un poco…

—Princesa, ¿cree que haya más no-muertos por aquí? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Estas cosas trabajan casi siempre solas, es la primera vez que veo un equipo de esas cosas trabajando juntas; y no digamos unidas por verdadera amistad. No tengo ni idea de a qué nos enfrentamos, mi fiel estudiante…

Twilight no dijo nada más y regresó escaleras arriba, no sin antes cerrar con triple llave el sótano en donde se encontraban sus prisioneras.

—Princesa Celestia, tengo miedo.

—Si te soy sincera también yo Twilight Sparkle. Pero no temas, me quedaré aquí contigo. Tengo el presentimiento que así estaremos más seguras hasta que averigüemos qué desean estos no-muertos.

Abajo, en los calabozos, Midnight miró hacia un punto perdido y comenzó a hablar:

—Night Terror, cariño mío, ¿estás ahí?

El amor que se tenían ambos era tan profundo, tan poderoso, que por supuesto que él la escuchaba sin dificultad.

—Por unos instantes me había preocupado, ¿qué sucede?

—Estamos encerradas con un hechizo que requiere de ayuda externa para salir de aquí.

—¿Vuelo hacia Ponyville? — Preguntó el dragón listo para la acción.

—No mi amor. Espera hasta que llegue Glimmer. Causará tal confusión que podrás moverte sin ser notado. Ayúdanos al momento de la verdad.

El dragón rugió tranquilamente y asintió. Esperar su momento, así de simple, y lo bueno era que no tendría que esperar mucho, pues Starlight Glimmer no tardaría en llegar.

Desde las sombras la unicornio vigilaba, el ver al príncipe de cristal y a la Princesa del Sol era algo con lo que no había contado; y no podría enfrentarse a ellos… aún. No, pacientemente esperaba en busca de una apertura, algo que pudiera utilizar. Y finalmente lo encontró, aunque no entendía la razón; pues constantemente los dos ilustres ponis hacían rondas vigilando alrededor del pueblo, como buscando algo. ¿En serio qué estaba ocurriendo?

No podía saber que en realidad buscaban los posibles refuerzos de las seis no-muertas que tenían encerradas. No hacían esfuerzo alguno por liberarse, y eso ponía de nervios a Celestia. Los no-muertos que conocía eran violentos y muy despiadados; al punto que ignoraban cuanta ley de la sociedad hubiera y estallaban en violentos ataques cuando eran atrapados. Pero no ellas, ellas se mantenían en calma como esperando. ¿Por qué?

—Sí Midnight, ya escuchaste cómo estaban hablando de nosotros. ¿Cómo es que podamos conservar tanto de lo que fuimos? — Preguntó una de las pegasos mientras observaba como si nada el techo de la prisión.

—Supongo que es por nuestra desaparecida afinidad con los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Midnight. — Algo nos habrá protegido de este hechizo, ¿no creen?

Entonces amaneció el nuevo día, el día en que recordaban revivirían el monstruoso ataque de Starlight Glimmer. Se prepararon en silencio.

—Night Terror, ya sabes, espera el momento adecuado — dijo la alicornio como si nada.

El dragón no necesitó responder, estaba preparado y también esperaba.

Entonces llegó ella; quien irrumpió en la plaza del pueblo y lanzó al aire un hechizo con todas sus fuerzas. Twilight se asomó.

—¡Starlight Glimmer!

La otra unicornio se preparó.

—Princesa, es un enorme disgusto verla luego de tanto tiempo — dijo ella. — ¿Me recuerda? ¿Cómo hizo pedazos todo por lo que luché tanto tiempo?

—¿Lo que yo hice? — Se defendió Twilight. — ¡Te lo hiciste sola Starlight Glimmer! De no haber intentado forzarnos a tu ideología…

—Nadie entiende lo que es ese hermoso futuro hasta no vivirlo en carne propia, esa es la idea que defiendo desde siempre — dijo la rencorosa unicornio. — No importa, hoy me aseguraré que todo sea como debe de ser, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight no estaba para esto, por suerte sus amigas corrieron al rescate y juntas podrían vencer a esa lunática; pero al acercarse demasiado activaron un hechizo oculto que las paralizó y no podían hacer nada, ahora Twilight y Starlight estaban frente a frente; y todo indicaba a que Starlight tenía un plan muy peligroso.

A todo esto la Princesa Celestia y Shining habían sentido el despliegue de magia oscura y corrieron para salvar a las chicas; pues estaban seguras que las responsables eran las no-muertas.

Oculto en una gran nube de humo, que se asemejaba a una nube de tormenta normal, Night Terror también había visto el suceso; y sigilosamente a pesar de su enorme tamaño aterrizó tras el Palacio de Twilight. Cerró los ojos, controlando los deseos de codicia propios de los de su especie; terminando del tamaño justo para pasar por la puerta, no recordaba nada a la ternurita que era de vuelta en esa época; con su hocico mucho más puntiagudo y sus alas negras, claro que el cambio más drástico era la expresión fría y calculadora de su rostro. sin más irrumpió en el calabozo, recordaba perfectamente los pasillos de su antiguo hogar; y con sus poderosas garras destrozó la puerta.

La líder alicornio se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura.

—Justo a tiempo, querido mío.

—Terminemos con esto — dijo Night Terror. — Casi es hora de evitar esto. ¿Pero y luego qué? No creo que desaparezcamos así como así…

—Si te soy honesta, yo tampoco; pero nunca pierdo la esperanza — dijo Midnight.

—Menos charla y más acción — dijo una de las terrestre enterrándose en el suelo a gran velocidad. No queremos ser vistas, ¿no? Será mejor que hagamos algo.

Todas menos Midnight la imitaron; ella prefirió tomar la garra de su dragón y juntos surcaron el suelo nocturno para esperar a su momento.

En aquella batalla mágica entre Twilightt y la poderosa Starlight Glimmer las cosas no pintaban bien para la alicornio morada; Starlight Glimmer era muy diestra en la magia y era rápida también, sin mencionar que a Twilight le faltaba experiencia en combate mágico. Finalmente fue atrapada por un ataque paralizante; que la dejó suspendida en el aire, horrorizada y sin poder hacer nada; cuando Starlight Glimmer atacó con su arma final. Twilight gritó cuando el ya conocido hechizo de Starlight Glimmer la tocó, arrancándole de lleno su Cutie Mark de magia; dejándola prácticamente inútil para detener a alguien con su monstruoso poder.

—No… — murmuró ella. — No de nuevo por favor.

—Y esta vez me aseguraré que así te quedes, Princesa — dijo Starlight atrapando la Cutie Mark en un frasco (al igual que la última vez) arrojándola al aire al tiempo que hacía brillar su cuerno con todo su poder.

—Despídete de tu talento Princesa. Con esto me aseguraré que no recuperes jamás tu amado don, hasta pronto Twilight Sparkle.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó Twilight tratando de volar, sabiendo que no llegaría.

Sus amigas corrieron a ayudar pero el hechizo de Starlight aún las tenía atrapadas. No habría remedio, Twilight perdería para siempre su talento especial; Twilight comenzó a llorar de la desesperación, no, no quería perder su amado talento.

—¡Mi fiel estudiante, no! — Gritó Celestia al momento en que llegó a la escena volando, pero tampoco llegaría a tiempo, y eso lo sabía. Y no habría remedio para lo que Starlight Glimmer estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Twily! — Gritó Shining Armor corriendo también con toda su fuerza, pero tampoco podría llegar a tiempo. La Cutie Mark de Twilight estaba perdida para siempre.

Todo alrededor de Twilight se movía en cámara lenta, como si su propia percepción le hiciera la mala pasada de hacerle ver la pérdida de una parte de ella que amaba de tal forma que se vería obligada a captar todos los detalles. Veía a su maestra volando a ayudarla, a sus amigas luchando contra el hechizo paralizante… y de pronto saltando de una nube de tormenta, una ágil figura rápidamente tomó el frasco entre sus cascos, salvándolo así del ataque de Starlight.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Twilight con un hilo de voz.

La figura de negro arrojó con violencia el frasco hacia el suelo liberando la Cutie Mark, que regresó a su dueña. Twilight no podía creerlo.

—¿Midnight? — Preguntó la alicornio morada reconociendo a la no-muerta.

La misteriosa alicornio encapuchada miró indiferente a Twilight e increíblemente le acarició la cabeza.

—Has hecho tu esfuerzo Twilight Sparkle, pero esto se acaba ahora. ¡Starlight Glimmer! Tu pelea es con nosotras ahora.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, había algo extraño en el ambiente. La Princesa Celestia miró a Shining Armor.

—¡Creí que las encerraste!

—¡Lo hice! No pudieron liberarse sin apoyo externo… — se agitó Shining.

A su alrededor el escudo que había creado para sellar a las seis monstruosidades que se habían apoderado de Ponyville se hacía añicos. De las profundidades de la tierra, ellas emergían como los monstruos que eran.

—Por cierto, gracias por la garra, de veras nos ayudaste Night Terror — sonrió la líder alicornio.

Para espanto de todos, un enorme dragón aterrizó con violencia detrás de Starligh Glimmer, que gritó de espanto, ¿un dragón adulto? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Tenías razón amada mía, debía de mantenerme oculto hasta el final.

La alicornio oscura asintió como si nada, mientras que sus amigas poco a poco iban rodeando a Starlight Glimmer.

—Si nos apoderamos de este pueblo, fue porque sabíamos que venías hacia acá — dijo una de las dos pegasos no-muertas fijando su mirada primero en Starlight y luego en las chicas. — Nunca tuvimos intenciones de lastimarlas a ustedes o a Ponyville. Todo lo que queríamos era…

—Asesinar a esta tipa — dijo la unicornio apodada Gothic tomando a Starlight por el cuello y sonrió, mostrándole sus colmillos. Era extraño, pues su capucha ocultaba casi todo su rostro y todo lo que se veía eran sus dientes iluminados por el rojo resplandor de sus ojos. — Dime Starlight Glimmer, ¿qué se siente saber que vas a morir?

—¡Basta! — Ordenó la Princesa corriendo hacia allá. — No permitiré una masacre sin sentido a garras de unas malditas no-muertas, ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

La alicornio Midnight y la unicornio Gothic hicieron brillar sus cuernos, y un nuevo temblor sacudió el pueblo, como de cascos acercándose cada vez más y más. Del cementerio, generaciones y generaciones de honestos ciudadanos de Ponyville fueron revividos por la oscura magia de las dos Undead y se interpusieron en el camino de la Princesa. Las chicas a estas alturas también se liberaron y corrieron hacia allá, pero igualmente los cadáveres se plantaron evitando así su avance. Sólo quedaba Shining Armor pero Night Terror expuso sus colmillos y se plantó ante él. No había remedio, Starlight Glimmer moriría horriblemente ante esos monstruos.

—¿Pero qué les hice yo? — Gritó aterrada Starlight.

—Tienen derecho a saber — fue el razonamiento de Night Terror señalando hacia las amigas. — No esta basura de Glimmer, sino ellas.

—Verdad es — dijeron las dos ponis terrestres del grupo.

Starlight Glimmer atacó aprovechando la apertura, con su magia trató de remover las Cutie Marks de las no-muertas, pero no sucedió nada.

Entonces su líder Midnight, simplemente tronó su cuello.

—Lo siento, eso no funciona con no-muertas. Pero de acuerdo, ¿por qué la estamos asesinando? Porque digamos que antes de convertirnos en estas criaturas, esta maldita tomó algo muy valioso de nosotras, nuestra esencia misma.

—Nuestras Cutie Marks — aclaró una de las pegasos.

—¿Entonces ustedes eran del pueblo aquel? — Preguntó espantada Pinkie Pie.

— No, por suerte no — dijo una terrestre. — Pero eso no fue lo peor que nos hizo Starlight Glimmer. Nos quitó nuestros talentos y luego los destruyó, nos dejó sin posibilidad de recuperar nuestro verdadero yo.

—Por eso durante diez años buscamos la solución, una forma de recuperar lo que era nuestro — dijo la otra pegaso. — Pero era imposible, nuestra líder descubrió la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo de Starlight Glimmer y supimos que no había vuelta atrás si nuestras Cutie Marks eran destruidas. Teníamos que buscar otra solución.

—Y la hallamos — dijo una de las terrestres acercándose más a Starlight Glimmer, que cada vez estaba más aterrada. — Claro que la hallamos, pero a cambio teníamos que renunciar a nuestra vida y muerte a la vez. Habían pasado diez años y la maldita de Starlight había extendido su poder demoníaco por todo el Reino; pronto toda Equestria no tendría jamás una Cutie Mark. Por eso decidimos actuar, renunciamos a quienes éramos y nos convertimos en Caballeras Undead.

—¡Oh, ardo en deseos de asesinar a Starlight Glimmer una segunda vez! — Se rio la otra terrestre. — Fue tan divertido… ¿o esta contaría como primera vez? Esto de las paradojas temporales jamás me ha quedado claro.

—Oigan, no sé de qué me hablan — protestó Starlight como pudo. — ¿Diez años? Esta es la primera vez que hago este hechizo desde que ellas — señaló a las chicas — me humillaron en mi pueblo. Esto, esto…

—Es que no hemos llegado al meollo del asunto — dijo con indiferencia la líder. — ¿Sabes cómo terminó toda esta historia? Con nosotras matándote y luego al ser no-muertas, seguir matando a cuanta amenaza apareciera en Equestria; canalizando nuestra monstruosa naturaleza sólo contra aquellos que se lo merecen, matamos con un motivo y ese motivo es proteger este Reino. Cuando nos convertimos en no-muertas perdimos afinidad con nuestros Elementos de la Armonía, y como no podemos morir éstos no pueden reencarnarse en otros ponis. Dejamos expuesto a nuestro amado Reino y por eso luchamos para mantenerlo limpio, aunque tengamos que usar métodos que nuestros antiguos yos jamás aprobarían. Y ahora, gracias a un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo, estamos de vuelta… para remediar esto antes que empezara, y evitar que nuestras yos del pasado cometan la misma estupidez que nosotras. Llegamos en el momento justo, interrumpiendo el momento en que tomaste mi Cutie Mark para siempre.

Esa última revelación hizo que todas se estremecieran. No, aquello no podía ser posible, no por favor que no fuera verdad…

Pero sí era. Una a una las Undead removieron sus capuchas, revelando sus rostros por primera vez desde que se convirtieron en eso. Twilight tembló al reconocer sus propios rasgos, deformados por la magia oscura; sus ojos rojos, los colmillos; y la expresión de crueldad y sadismo de su propio rostro. Y lo peor era ver a sus amigas, que también removieron sus capuchas revelando que alguna vez habían sido Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Era como lo había dicho Twilight, cuando un poni renuncia a ser un ser viviente los rasgos de la maldad se hacen claro no sólo en la apariencia sino también en el corazón; que se hace oscuro y sin conciencia alguna, y eso se notaba con tan sólo ver la expresión de sus futuros yos. Fue cuando la monstruosidad que alguna vez había sido ella, Twilight, le dedicó a Starlight la mejor de sus sonrisas, llena de colmillos.

—No… por favor no… — murmuró Celestia. — ¡No, esto no puede ser! ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA QUE USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN NO-MUERTAS…

—Descuide, no tendremos necesidad de transformarnos en esto — dijo la no-muerta que alguna vez fue Rainbow Dash. — No ahora que Starlight Glimmer pagará con su vida antes que pueda quitarnos nuestras amadas Cutie Marks. Night Terror, ¿por qué no comienzas amigo?

El dragón soltó una poderosa llamarada al aire y sonrió.

—Spike — corrigió. — Ahora que nos estamos confesando, digamos las cosas como son.

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar ante esta nueva revelación, el enorme dragón se lanzó y de un mordisco arrancó las patas traseras de Starlight, que aulló de dolor mientras que era levantada por las versiones no muertas de Twilight y Rainbow Dash. La Undead que alguna vez fue Fluttershy tomó un hierro que cargaba y se lo acercó a la versión maligna de Spike, que masticaba con placer las patas de Glimmer y luego tragó con malignidad mientras que Midnight obligaba a la víctima a ver.

—Y sólo estamos comenzando — dijo la Fluttershy oscura. — Spike, ¿te importaría?

El dragón que una vez fuera Spike calentó el hierro con una suave llama, que luego la Fluttershy tenebrosa aplicó sobre los muñones en carne viva de Starlight; cosa que hizo que sus gritos de agonía y súplicas de perdón se escucharan hasta los rincones más alejados de Equestria.

—Herida cauterizada — dijo la pegaso de ojos rojos complacida. — ¿En qué estábamos ahora?

—Ella odia las Cutie Marks, hagámosle un pequeño favor — dijo como si nada la Pinkie Pie oscura; mostrando sus colmillos y arrancando de un mordisco la Cutie Mark de la poni rosa, pues todavía conservaba la cadera con la odiada marca. Starlight volvió a gritar, y más cuando la Fluttershy oscura volvía a cauterizar la herida. Pinkie-Pie no muerta escupió el pedazo de carne y lo aplastó con asco.

—¿Quién sigue? Eso fue tan asqueroso que no pienso tocar el otro lado.

—Sí bueno, para algo estoy aquí — dijo la otra Applejack. — El sabor no es bueno, pero sus gritos… son como música.

Entonces ella procedió a arrancar de un mordisco la otra Cutie Mark mientras que Fluttershy no-muerta cauterizaba el otro lado.

—No, por favor mátenme — suplicó Starlight Glimmer.

—En su debido tiempo — dijo la alicornio antes Twilight ahora Midnight. — Verás, te culpamos por lo que nos pasó así que vamos a alargar esto cuanto sea posible. Cuando nos convertimos en esto ganamos un anormal sentido de la crueldad, ser malvadas es parte inseparable de esta existencia oscura. No lamento informarte que esta será la noche más dolorosa de tu existencia, así como la última.

—El hierro se enfría — dijo la Fluttershy oscura.

El dragón recalentó el hierro y Fluttershy oscura lo acercó hacia los ojos de Starlight, que gritó todavía más al comprender lo que le harían. La que alguna vez fue Applejack usó sus cascos para obligarla a mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras que Fluttershy oscura acercaba el hierro.

—¡Fluttershy alto! ¡Por favor, no hagas esto! ¡No tienes por qué! — Gritó suplicante la propia Fluttershy.

El yo maligno de la pegaso amarilla le sonrió con tristeza.

—Realmente lamento que tengas que ver esto, Fluttershy; pero sí tengo qué. Después de todo la primera vez que asesinamos a Glimmer me quedé con las ganas.

Entonces lo hizo: colocó el hierro candente en los ojos de su víctima.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritaron las testigos, por encima de las risas de las Undead y los gritos de Starlight Glimmer.

Finalmente soltaron a su víctima, que ciega y patética comenzó a arrastrase hacia una forma de vida que tuviera piedad, resultando éste ser Shining Armor.

—Por favor ayúdame — suplicó. — Por lo que más quieras ayúdame… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Midnight la envolvió con su magia y la arrastró hacia sí.

—Nosotras tampoco queríamos convertirnos en esto pero no llueve al gusto de todos, Starlight Glimmer. Ahora, ¿en qué íbamos?

—¡NO, esto no se quedará así! — Gritó Shining Armor corriendo hacia la versión maligna de su hermana.

Night Terror rugió y trató de detener al semental, pero éste lo empujó con su poderosa magia y corrió hacia Midnight atacando; y ella respondió con un ataque mágico de gran poder que lanzó lejos a Shining y luego volvió a concentrarse en Starlight Glimmer, que suplicaba por ayuda; cuando alguien la atacó por segunda vez, un ataque mágico de gran poder que apenas si logró bloquear colocando de escudo viviente a Starlight Glimmer, que recibió con todo el brutal ataque.

—Tienes potencial, Twilight — sonrió Midnight.

—Basta ya, si alguna vez fueron nosotras saben que esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas. ¡Paren ahora esta locura! Por favor, no queremos muerte en Equestria — suplicó Twilight. — Sé que no se puede luchar contra la maldición del Undead, pero por favor, no hagan esto, ¡LUCHEN AUNQUE SEA IMPOSIBLE!

Midnight miró a su otro yo y tras reírse ligeramente acarició su melena.

—Querida, eso hacemos. ¿Qué no te lo dije? Canalizamos nuestra sed de sangre sólo contra aquellos que se lo merecen, como Starlight Glimmer. A lo largo de los siglos, milenios incluso, Equestria se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos que parecen ser invencibles; pero nosotras las Undead desmitificamos el rumor, y hemos teñido de rojo el suelo con esos infelices; pero eso es lo más que podemos hacer contra nuestra estupidez: canalizarla contra aquellos que la merecen. Déjanos ahora ¿sí? Es tarde para nosotras más no para ustedes. Tenía el infantil deseo que luego de evitar que ella tomara sus Cutie Marks nosotras desapareceríamos, pero por lo visto el mundo no funciona así. Mira el lado bueno, antes servíamos a Luna, Celestia y Candace; aunque ellas no quisieran. Ahora también te servimos a ti.

Entonces se volvió hacia Starlight Glimmer, que se arrastraba como podía lejos de esa horrible voz, cuando fue detenida por una vara de madera afilada que se clavó en su espalda. Gritó de dolor una vez más, sus cuerdas vocales se verían reducidas a nada si esto seguía así.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte? — Se rio la Pinkie Pie oscura. — ¿Qué clase de aguafiestas se va antes que la fiesta alcance su punto máximo? Y eres la invitada de honor, doble descortesía.

Hundió más la vara de madera en el cuerpo de su víctima hasta clavar por completo a Starlight Glimmer al suelo. Ella lloraba, entre el pánico y el dolor no sabía qué era peor.

Entonces la que era Rarity, ahora Gothic, tomó una bandeja de plata.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo harás otra vez? — Preguntó la Applejack no-muerta.

Gothic se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su aterrada contraparte, Rarity.

—Pues sí; después de todo mi amor por embellecer las cosas, aunque sean las cabezas decapitadas, son un recuerdo que alguna vez fui ella.

—¿Ca… ca… bezas decapitadas? — Dijo Rarity temblando.

—La crueldad es parte inevitable de esta vida cariño, agradece que voy a adornar esa cabeza ahora para que tú no termines en estas — dijo Gothic consolando a su otro yo.

—Basta de charla — dijo la antigua Rainbow Dash. — Quiero matarla ya mismo.

—Bien, es hora — concedió Midnight.

Entonces procedieron: cada una tomó una barra de hierro y sin piedad comenzaron a golpear a Starlight en todas partes; menos en la cabeza que entregarían como triubuto, era un espectáculo cruel y repulsivo, pero ellas lo disfrutaron. Las chicas tenían miedo, ¿ese era su destino? ¿En eso se hubieran convertido si Starlight Glimmer hubiera ganado?

Al final, cuando todo lo que quedaba de Starlight Glimmer era una informe masa roja, Gothic cortó la cabeza y con su talento la maquilló y perfumó para luego presentarla ante Twilight.

—Nosotras somos sus más fieles servidoras. Permítannos presentarles este humilde regalo, como advertencia a todos aquellos que amenacen nuestro amado Reino… y lo que pudo haber sido. Estamos para servir, Twilight amiga.

Sólo quedaba el cuerpo de la unicornio, que Night Terror no tuvo problemas en tomar y comerlo con oscuro placer. Night Terror lo disfrutaba, comer de otros seres pensantes; de hecho su primera víctima que devoró fue la propia Starlight Glimmer la primera vez que fue asesinada. Al final reparó en una pequeña versión suya, de cuando era apenas un niño y se llamaba Spike.

—No me mires así, uno cambia por la poni que ama. Midnight mi dama, ¿nos vamos? — Dijo ofreciéndole su garra a la Twilight oscura.

La alicornio sonrió complacida y tomó la garra de su dragón; que la elevó hasta el rostro de él, y lo besó con mucha pasión.

—Hoy será una gran noche mi amor… evitamos una tragedia y de paso, sabes lo mucho que me agrada verte devorar a nuestras víctimas. Tú y yo tendremos una especial noche de la más baja depravación sexual en toda su gloria. ¡Undeads! Nos vamos.

Twilight confrontó a su otro yo.

—¿Entonces así termina todo? ¿Qué será de ustedes?

La tal Midnight se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué será? Pues nada fuera de lo normal, iremos a nuestro refugio de tinieblas en el antiguo Palacio de las Princesas; aunque tengamos que iniciar de cero decorándolo, algo haremos. Luego esperaremos entre los usados libros hasta que llegue otra amenaza a Equestria, para acabarlas en su nombre altezas. Somos sus más leales servidoras.

—La ventaja que tenemos es que conocemos todas y cada una de las amenazas habidas y por haber — dijo Gothic. — Serán auténticos baños de sangre, pero por nosotras no se preocupen. Ya estamos muertas así que nada puede hacernos daño, por eso lucharemos en sus nombres. Luchamos en nombre de Equestria aunque Equestria no quiera nuestra ayuda.

Entonces desaparecieron en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, lideradas por Midnight y Night Terror.

—No puedo creerlo — dijo Twilight al cabo de unos momentos.

—¿Twili? — Preguntó Shining Armor.

—No puedo creer que alguna vez ella fue como yo, ¡yo jamás me rebajaría a utilizar magia que sé que tendrá consecuencias de ese tipo! No importa cuán desesperada me encuentre… ¡YO JAMÁS SERÍA COMO ELLA!

—No lo sabremos nunca, mi fiel estudiante — dijo Celestia. — Ellas han logrado cambiar su historia, aunque ahora existen fuera de tiempo. Me temo… que esto se quedará en duda por los siglos de los siglos, y que ante cada amenaza que se cierna sobre Equestria, ellas vendrán y nos recordarán lo que pudo haber sido. La muerte de Starlight Glimmer ha traído muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

Y se quedaron así, viendo por donde se habían ido quienes supuestamente eran ellas de una época diferente, de una época de carnicerías en sus temibles nombres.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Listo! Uno de los fics más extraños que he hecho, pues me encantan las paradojas temporales. Este lo inicié por el final, describiendo la tortura de Glimmer, luego me fui para arriba haciendo el resto del cap e incluso el capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
